Segments, Rules and Skits
This page covers the segments, rules, skits or inside jokes between audience and hosts that are part of the show, it is encouraged that anyone that wishes to participate, live or otherwise, read these. Rules Punishment Music If the IRC complains about any of the music Emperor1G plays punishment music will ensue. The punishment music will not end until all of IRC begs pleads and cries to the Emperor to make it stop. This can take the form of really bad indy music, comedy clips, funny songs, disco, etc. Dominic the Italian Christmas Donkey This is one of those things that just "happens." As part of the punishment music rotation, this song done by Dr. Demento played every show for almost 3 months straight, and still appears in the rotation. People named.... A rule in the Emperor’s court, no one shall ever ask the hosts to correctly say their name if the host pronounces it wrong. Punishment for violating this rule is usually being given a new embarrassing nickname. Examples of the punishement for breaking this rule being applied are the people now know as Sausage Queen and MasterQueef. EC Drinking Game Anytime Emperor or Highlander mention the following, Ohio, Cleveland, Ohio State, Buckeyes, any Cleveland professional sports team, Clan Imperial Guard, or www.Clan1G.net. Everyone listening to the show should take a drink, if you are old enough and inclined enough to imbibe youself with liquor. Segments "Commercials" Various satirical commercials for fictious products and services occassionally air during the shows breaks. Things like 1-800-Fairy-Paly, Night Elf Women's Hot Line, Chinese Gold Farmers of Azeroth, and American Immigrant are just a few of the examples of these comedic segments. This or That A segment where the hosts ask 5-10 questions of each other consisting of 2 choices, with the choices being both undesirable, forcing the person being questioned to choose between the lesser of two evils and explain his rationale. The Quickening Highlander1G answers any questions that the listeners have sent to him, to Emp's horror with hilarious results. The answers and questions will eventually be associated with the show’s cancellation. Send questions to highlander1g@gmail.com The Meltdown Emperor1G does not have humor, but he does have rage. In this segment the Emperor goes into a rant filled with pure unbridled wrath. Stupidest Moment in Video Game History This segment highlights a moment in video game history that should never have happened. For example, the ET videogame. Breaking News breaking news stories continually interrupt the hosts in the middle of important junctures in the show. Skits and In-Jokes Gnometard During the final broadcast of the Esports Empire with Emperor, the show hosts of Essence of Roleplay mentioned something to the affect of a retarded gnome walking around while they were in IRC. Some minutes later, Highlander1G and Baron von Gosu1G were off and running for the next half hour, fleshing out the possibilities of a retarded gnome, a "Gnometard" that was somehow a cross between a Tauren and a Gnome. Little is known about this character other then he is a Hunter in World of Warcraft, and that there is going to be a series of skits played on the Emperor's Court at some point in the future. It is currently the most requested skit in the Court. IRC Rats Emperor's/Highlander's Cult Fans of the show are referred to as these for either showing their allegiance to one host or the other with special signature pictures, or by hanging out in IRC during the show and interacting with the hosts and community. Twilight A popular skit that combines Twilight's "Edward Cullen" as played by Emperor1G being interviewed by NBC's To Catch a Predator host "Kris Hanson" as played by Highlander1G.